


Adjustments

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adjusting to Changes, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Rin's tail, Yukio helps his brother adjust, collection, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: With the awakening of his demon blood, Rin has had many changes and he has to learn how to adjust to the sudden enhancements, abilities, extra limbs, and anything else he gained from his demon blood. This is a collection on how he adjusts to these things.





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is another BE/ANE fic.
> 
> So this was made out of me thinking of everything Rin had change and yet there seems to be no signs of the fact that he has to adjust to these changes. So, I've made this! A collection of one-shots (That may or may not get extra parts to them) of the things Rin has to adjust to.
> 
> I don't own ANE/BE.
> 
> Onto the chapter!

_Crash!_

Yukio sighed at the sound of more things falling quickly followed by a shriek from his brother. Leaving the bathroom, Yukio walked into the dorm room he and his brother were sharing, giving Rin the most deadpan expression he could.

"Really, Nii-san? Again?"

What he was referring to was the pile of books covering the floor and his brother standing guiltily over the pile, holding his new appendage close to his body. Honestly, Yukio has given up counting the number of things Rin has ended up knocking over with his new tail.

"It's not my fault I can't control this thing!" Rin growled back at his brother, jerking his tail at his brother to make his point only to wince when the small yank caused a shock to go up his spine. Quickly letting go of the tail, Rin crossed his arms as he scowled. "How would you like it if you suddenly gained an entirely new limb!?"

"I would think you had some understanding or control over it by now, though." Yukio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before moving forward to begin picking up the fallen books.

"I have control!" Rin protested. "I can hide it during class, can't I?"

"Thankfully."

Rin let out another growl and his tail reacted to his sudden spike in frustration, whipping from side to side behind him. Yukio's hand shot out as the tail neared the lamp on the table, quickly closing around the appendage, making it stop.

"GAH! Yukio!" Rin cried, his whole body jerking from the sudden touch on his sensitive tail. He couldn't believe the stupid thing was still so sensitive after so many weeks already. "You know it's sensitive! Why the hell did you grab it!?" He reached out and yanked his tail from his brother's hands, thankful that this time it wasn't done too harshly.

"I was stopping you from breaking another lamp!" Yukio shot back, finally done putting all the books back.

"I told you, I can't control it!" Rin huffed before storming off into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, just barely missing catching his tail in it-something he had done quite a bit the first few days after his transformation-only for Yukio to suddenly hear a few things scatter on the floor in there and Rin curse.

Yukio could only let out another sigh, knowing it was just the start of another day.

* * *

Yukio ate his own breakfast as he waited for his brother to get down for the day. After the hectic, yet rather normal, morning the two of them were now getting ready to go to class. He looked up from his own meal as Rin came to sit besides him. He was about to look away when another yelp from his brother brought his attention back to him.

"Again?"

"Oi!" Rin growled, rubbing his tail to try to sooth the pain of having sat on it-again-away. "I forget to move it sometimes, ok?!"

"Remind me again why you don't just hide it for breakfast?" Yukio asked.

"Because it takes a lot to keep it wrapped around my chest." Rin pouted, but Yukio could see through the act that Rin put up. He could see that Rin was actually frustrated and worried about the struggle to control his tail. "It basically has a mind of it's own, alright? It takes a lot of concentration to keep it hidden."

Yukio watched his brother's crossed arms before sighing. "Right, sorry Nii-san."

Rin glanced over at him before letting out a huff, followed by a flick of his tail. "Its fine, idiot."

"I am impressed, though."

"Yeah? With what?"

"The fact that you're actually concentrating hard on something. It must really be difficult for you." Yukio watched his brother's eye twitch out of the corner of his eye before Rin jumped up from his seat.

"Wha-!? You take that back, four-eyes!" Rin growled, his tail slashing the air. However, despite the frown on his, Yukio could see the spark of joy in his eyes and it made him happy that he could lesson the burden on his brother's shoulders ever so slightly.

His eyes flickered away from his shouting brother's face before falling on the lively appendage behind Rin. If only he could help his brother out more in terms of his brother with the new changes that he has to go through. Yukio took a few moments to look over his brother's form before they landed on his uniform. He knew that Rin was hiding his tail under the shirt, but what if there could be more to it then that, at least until he had more control over his tail that is. Honestly, if only he could help his brother tape the thing down or something.

Wait.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, Yukio looked at Rin. "Can you wait here for a second? I want to try something."

"Huh? Uh, sure?" Rin replied, watching his twin in confusion as the exorcist raced off. Rin tilted his head, not understanding what Yukio was doing. With his own sigh, he began concentrating on wrapping his tail around his waist. The appendage listened, but Rin couldn't help but let out a few frustrated sounds when the thing would twitch and shift.

Just as he was about to pull his shirt down, Yukio came rushing back into the dinning area, a roll of gauze in his hand.

"Uh, Yukio? What's the bandages for?"

"You."

"HUH?!" Rin gaped at his twin who has started to unroll the gauze. "Wait, what? I'm not injured Yukio!"

"Yes, I know that." Yukio huffed. "I was hoping that by wrapping this around your tail when you have it wrapped around yourself, then it would be easier to keep it from being noticed. It will only temporary, of course, since you will learn how to control it."

Rin stared in shock at his brother, not understanding right away that Yukio was doing this to help him. He honestly thought he was going to be along in dealing with these changes, but it turns out he was wrong. At this, a dumb but happy smile lit up his face.

"What?" Yukio asked, seeing the look on his twin's face.

"Aw," Rin started with a chuckle. "You do care!"

Yukio rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Yes, yes. Now, lift up your shirt so I can apply the gauze."

"Ok, ok! But you can't deny this, Yukio!" Rin shot back as he lifted up his shirt to show where his tail was wrapped around his waist.

Again, Yukio just rolled his eyes before laying the gauze over the area to bind the tail down. He didn't do a heavy layer, just enough to cover and hold down most of the navy furred tail. Stepping away from his work, Yukio tried to think of a way to test if this was enough to keep the tail in place.

"Alright, so now we just have to test this thing right?" Rin started, looking at Yukio, who held his hand on his chin. "Yukio?"

"Hey, Nii-san, what do you say to going out shopping for ingredients later so you can cook dinner."

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, his eyes basically sparkling. However, Yukio wasn't focused on the facial expression of his twin, but rather the expressive appendage beneath his brother's wraps. He could see it twitching, the fluffy tip that poked out from the wraps flicking a lot in excitement, but it otherwise stayed in place despite Rin's excitement.

"Good," Yukio spoke up, breaking off his brother's tangent on what he could make that night. "It worked. Even with how excited you got, your tail stayed in place."

"...Wait, what?" Rin asked, confusion falling his face. "Did you just make that up?!"

"We should be going, or else we'll both be late to class." Yukio said, not answering Rin's question as he looked down at his watch.

"Yukio!" Rin growled, watching his brother lean down to grab his briefcase before heading to the door. "Are we not actually going shopping?!"

"We need to be going, Nii-san."

"Yukio! Answer me, damnit!"

"..."

"YUKIO!"


End file.
